Opera time table W34/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 17.08.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:31 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:24 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 09:03 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 12:44 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 15:21 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 16:49 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 19:20 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 20:11 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:16 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 18.08.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:28 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 04:11 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 06:56 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 09:33 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 12:11 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 14:24 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 17:26 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 20:00 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 22:29 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 19.08.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:38 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 04:36 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 07:32 George Frideric Handel - Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) 11:12 George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) 13:46 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:04 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 19:13 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:54 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 22:54 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 20.08.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:42 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 03:18 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 05:22 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 07:41 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 09:09 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 11:54 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 14:20 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:47 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 19:23 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 20:32 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 22:56 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 21.08.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:21 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 03:37 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 05:25 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 08:21 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 10:42 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 13:11 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 17:02 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 20:51 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 22.08.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:08 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 04:25 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 07:48 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 10:38 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 13:00 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 16:16 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® 19:45 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 22:11 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 23.08.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:44 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 03:24 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 04:16 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 05:50 Alban Berg - Lulu (1991) EMI Classics (D) 08:42 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 11:32 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 14:20 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 16:02 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 17:48 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 19:28 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 22:20 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 34/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015